nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marge Simpson
|status = |alias = Mrs. Simpson"Wedding for Disaster" Midge''The Simpsons Movie'' JulietHomer's Odyssey - script Stupid lady"Blame It on Lisa" Blanche |hair = Blue (natural/dyed) Grey |job = Homemaker (currently) Pretzel Wagon creator and saleswoman (formerly) Police Officer (formerly) Trade Show (formerly) Estate Agent for Red Blazer Realty (formerly) Power Plant employee (formerly) Baker for an Erotic Bakery (formerly) Teacher at Springfield Elementary (formerly) Maid (formerly) Book writer (formerly) Guardian (formerly) Babysitter (formerly) Creator and owner of Shapes, a gym for women (formerly) Janitor (formerly) Waitress in Berger's Burgers (formerly), Worker at La Maison Derriere (formerly) Meteorologist and anchorwoman at Channel Six News (formerly) Driver for a transportation app service (formerly) Crime scene cleaner (formerly) Female bodybuilder (formerly) Mayor (formerly) |location = 742 Evergreen Terrace, Springfield, Springfield's State |relatives = Parents: Clancy and Jacqueline Bouvier Sisters: Patty and Selma Bouvier Husband: Homer Simpson Ex-boyfriend: Artie Ziff"Half-Decent Proposal Children: Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Hugo Simpson (non-canon) Father-in-Law: Abraham Simpson Mother-in-Law: Mona Simpson (deceased) Brother-in-Law: Herbert Powell Sister-in-Law: Abbie Simpson Grandfathers: Pépé Bouvier and Ferdinand Gurney Grandmothers: Bambi Bouvier and Alvarine Bisque Grandchildren: (non-canon) Zia Simpson, Kirk Simpson, Picard Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Jr. |appearance = "Good Night" |voiced by = Julie Kavner |eyes = Hazel Black pupils (real "color") |age = 37 }}Marjorie Jacqueline "Marge" Simpson (née Bouvier) (born October 1, 1956), the deuteragonist of The Simpsons, is the homemaker and full-time mom of the Simpson family. She and her husband Homer have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Marge is the moralistic force in her family and often provides a grounding voice in the midst of her family's antics by trying to maintain order in the Simpson household. Aside from her duties at home, Marge has flirted briefly with a number of careers ranging from police officer to anti-violence activist. All about Marge Early Life Marge Bouvier stated she has the same birthday as Randy Quaid (October 1).[6] In another episode, she stated that her birthstone would be emerald if she had been born three months later. She is the youngest daughter of the Bouvier family. Marge was raised by her parents, Jacqueline and Clancy Bouvier. She has a pair of older sisters, the joyless twins, Patty and Selma, both of whom passionately disapprove of Homer. Meeting Homer Marge attended Springfield Elementary school and in her senior year, she met Homer Simpson. She was wary of Homer at first, but agreed to have a study date with him, only to find out that Homer was only doing this to get her to go to prom with him. She ended up going with Artie Ziff. She regrets going with Artie because he tried to have sex with her afterwards. Artie takes her home and she later picks up Homer, who she finds walking home, in her car. Marge tells him how much she regretted going to the prom with Artie instead of him, causing Homer to somewhat repair the strap of her dress with the corsage he got her. After that decision, her sisters showed their discontent towards him and ultimately thinks he was just wrong for her. However, Selma does show that she is willing to make a sincere attempt to like Homer for Marge's sake, causing him to have a higher opinion of her. Whereas Patty has never attempted to try and is always on Marge's case to leave Homer, thus it is why she and Homer hate each other. (Marge actually met Homer when she was at Camp, but he didn't call himself Homer and she burnt her hair so that it was brown.) Marge has always been rather innocent and has also been said to be rather awkward in certain scenarios, especially when she is drunk. An example of this is when Marge is taking place in a magic show as a contestant and at this time, she is rather drunk so she keeps blabbering about certain things. The magician, Diablo, finds this annoying and pulls out a ball gag and while Marge is blabbering shoves it into her mouth so her drunken talk becomes muffled sounds. This could also link to Marge's famous voice which throughout the Simpsons has been considered annoying. Marge continues to make muffled sounds from her gagged mouth while a sack is put over her head during the magic trick. Marriage After the two started dating for several years, Marge discovered she was pregnant with Bart and she and Homer were married in a small wedding chapel across the state line. Lisa was born soon after and Homer's father Abe purchased their house for them. Married Life Marge is the mother of the Simpson family, who spends most her time doing housework, caring for Maggie, being supportive of and indulging Lisaand either disciplining or protecting Bart from Homer's wrath. Marge is the only member of the family who encourages church attendance. She also appears to have a significant athletic ability. She is bilingual, being fully fluent in French. Her marriage with Homer is also very strong. They once spurned to participate in a key party as soon as they realized what a key party was and promptly left, although Homer also took the key jar with them, most likely to find his car keys. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *' ' *' ' * * * *' ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Female characters Category:Alive characters Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Category:Simpsons family Category:Police Officers Category:Adults Category:Ullman Shorts Characters Category:Bouvier family Category:Characters voiced by Julie Kavner Category:Mothers Category:Betrayed characters Category:Main Characters Category:Springfield Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:American Characters Category:Democrats Category:Left-wingers and liberals Category:Homemakers Category:Married Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Allergic characters Category:Characters with multiple jobs Category:Recurring characters Category:Authors Category:Food Critics Category:Artists Category:Major characters Category:Blue-haired characters Category:Blazing Guy Members Category:Ned's Love Interests Category:Christians Category:Siblings Category:Wives Category:U.S. Citizens Category:Sisters Category:Ex-Girlfriends Category:People that get bullied Category:Prisoners Category:Teachers Category:Model Category:Springfield Nuclear Power Plant employees Category:Waiters Category:Season 1 first appearances Category:Mr. Burns' Enemies Category:Pregnant characters Category:Smokers Category:Bart Simpson's Teachers Category:Milhouse Van Houten's Teachers Category:Martin Prince's Teachers Category:Nelson Muntz's Teachers Category:The Simpsons characters Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:Characters created by Matt Groening Category:20th Century Fox characters